


Zimne ręce

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Dean próbuje spać, ale Cas mu przeszkadza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Person A: My hands are cold.  
> Person B: Oh, bae, that's nothing-HOW DARE YOU"  
> Czyli tumblrowy prompt :D

 - Dean.

 - Co? - mruczy Dean, nawet nie otwierając oczu, żeby spojrzeć na leżącego obok niego anioła.

 - Mam zimne ręce - głos Castiela jest sztywny i niecierpliwy, jak wtedy kiedy poucza jego i Sama o jakiś “ważnych” anielskich sprawach. Jak Dean nie cierpi tego tonu.  
  
 - O, i budzisz mnie dlatego, bo masz zimne ręce. Super. Dobranoc.  
  
Łowca przewraca się na bok, podkłada ręce pod głowę i próbuje znowu zasnąć, ale słyszy trzeszczenie materaca i nim ma szansę na jakąkolwiek reakcję, czuje dwa lodowate punkty na plecach pod koszulką. Ręce bruneta są tak przenikliwie zimne, że ich dotyk wręcz boli, a Dean podskakuje gwałtownie, prawie spadając z łóżka, i wydaje jakieś bardzo niewyartykułowane dźwięki.

 - Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, to będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie inny pokój - syczy na partnera, którego oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia w ciemności. Ponownie wyciąga w jego stronę swoje dłonie, ale Dean jest szybszy - łapie poduszkę i wciska mu ją w ręce. Zręcznie owija je poszewką i kiedy kończy, przyciąga anioła do siebie, oplatając go ramionami.  
  
Leżą chwilę w ciszy i łowca czuje, że zapada się w Krainę Wiecznych Łowów, lecz wtedy gdzieś z okolic jego szyi dochodzi do głos Castiela.

 - Dziękuję, Dean, już nie są takie zimne.

 Dean uśmiecha się przez sen i całuje go w czubek głowy.


End file.
